


Of course, I love you (but won't say it out loud yet)

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03, luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr prompt: What if Lucifer overheard Chloe and Ella discussing Axara's superfan? How would he react to hearing Chloe say she hopes nobody loves her that much?





	Of course, I love you (but won't say it out loud yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr. Can be considered related to the other prompt fill I did way back.  
[ The Last Time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008899/chapters/32260062)

“I hope that no one ever loves me that much,” Chloe tells Ella and proceeds to discuss details about the case. Unbeknownst to both women, Lucifer heard the comment and couldn’t help but speak his mind. Because, of course, he always speaks his mind.

“Of course, someone loves you that much, Detective,” He says, and both women stare at him as if he had suddenly grown three heads. “What I meant is your spawn. Your spawn certainly loves you as much as she loves chocolate cake. She’ll do anything for you, I’m certain,”

“And go to lengths to save you and everything,” Ella adds while giving Lucifer a meaningful look and a smug grin. The forensic analyst doesn’t get why her two colleagues keep on running in circles when they could just kiss and make out and get it over with. If she could just trap them in a locked room...

“What on earth are you saying, Miss Lopez?”

“I’m agreeing with what you said, buddy!” She taps Lucifer’s chest and the latter quirks an eyebrow at what he thinks is an odd gesture. And why is she looking so smug?

Chloe shakes her head and rolls her eyes at the exchange, not completely oblivious considering the things Lucifer did for her. Although the detective thinks her partner didn’t do it out of love, but because he’s her friend. Yep. Only friends.


End file.
